PS I Love You
by ObsidianHeartX
Summary: DeixKuri One-shot. Fluff - if any.


Art. What is it? Where does it come from? How it's made?  
These were the questions running through my mind as I stayed up attempting to create and finish a work of art.

That right there is hard enough, forcing an idea that does not fit. Eventually she completed her strained sculpture, a priceless manipulation of clay. Forming a long agile body and protruding teeth, while it looked somewhat calm and tranquil.

"Ah, about fucking time!" she spoke, releasing a relieved sigh.

While packing up the mess around her formed artwork the browned eyed beauty fell asleep, pretty much passing out form exhaustion and lack of sleep.

Waking up the Krisztina found a foul stench emitting from an unknown source by her nose.  
"Ack! Your breath smells like dead cats a rotting fish Knoxxy," she argued at her loyal dog. Getting up she had a kink in her neck and a sore cheekbone form lying on a cold wooden table. The clock next to her read 12.12am, 'Haha, someone loves me.' She thought to herself.

Glancing down at her dog she noticed a white object in it mouth while she panted, wagging her tail. Pulling a white hardened piece of clay form her dogs' tooth Krisztina couldn't help but wonder how white clay got into her dogs mouth. She had used all the clay in the Japanese Dragon sculpture for her school art project. Unless . . .

"You better not of…" and as she looked down to where her dragon should have been she found nothing but empty space. Crouching down she saw her now mangled statue laying in broken chunks on the floor.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled. Her instant reaction was reaching for her phone and dialing a mobile number.

"Ughh, what, un?" said a very groggy voice on the receiver. Clearly, he had been sleeping.

"Dei" even at his sleep-clouded voice calmed her, "I need your help."  
With those few words, he shot up out of bed. Was she okay? He was glad he called her, glad that he could be someone she could rely on for help. After getting the incident explained to him, Deidara began his 5-minute run to her house.  
Deciding to have a nice relaxing hot shower she got her clothes, a towel and proceeded with her one thought process.

Letting himself in, Dei walking into the house expecting to see a sleep deprived, stressed out Krisztina sitting like L trying to calm herself down. Instead, he saw her walking in nothing but an all too small towel towards her room. Waiting for her to come out she noticed how her cheeks seemed slightly pinker and flushed, and how her hair hung nice and loose around her high cheekbones and her fringe emphasized her almond shaped eyes.

"What?" She questioned, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the sitting man.

"Nothing, lets get started." He said, hoping she would catch the slight double meaning behind his words.

As they worked together to get a sculpture together quickly Krisztina began slowly losing consciousness, sliding onto Dei's warm shoulder. He swiftly put the final touches on the figure before scooping her up and taking her to her room. After he had placed her gently on the bed, he went to stand back up, realizing arms wrapped around his neck held him tightly to his sleeping beauty.

Leaning down to her ear, he softly whispered in her ear, "You've got to let me go, Koibito."

"You're not mine to let go of" she replied, "I haven't had you yet."

Thinking she must have been sleep talking he tried prying her arms off of him to no avail.

"You're not asleep are you?" he more so stated.

". . . I'm dead tired though."

Sighing he laid down next to her, wrapping his arm under her waist, and cradling her next to his body with his other hand. _If only you were asleep, I would have told you how I felt _he assumed.

"Will you be mine?" mumbled a half-conscious Krisztina.

"I always was," He muttered, kissing her forehead gently and holding her more closely, "Koibito."

Leaning up she kissed his lips, his soft tender lips. The only lips she would ever want.  
"Good" she said, assuming a position half, lying across his chest. After what seemed like hours, he chuckled to himself, kissed her lips, and told her his own little secrets,  
"Tomorrows Saturday." Shortly after, he added,

"P.S. I love you."


End file.
